


What have i done?

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood moon, Family, Full Moon, Ghosts but not really, M/M, Mating, Near Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to kill Stiles but it isn't him, its the blood moon and he cant control himself or his wolf. Will Stiles survive or will Derek kill his boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man I Love Is Going To Kill ME

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fan fic I ever wrote. Started on Ff.net so if the writing seems worse then usual I'm sorry. Just point me toward a mistake and I'll fix it.

It was a full moon but it was different than any other full moon; more powerful. They say some moons carried a blood lust that only happened once a year. However Stiles Stilinski didn't know that tonight was going to be different from any other night when he went to visit his boyfriend, Derek Hale. They had been kinda, sorta dating for about two weeks.

Derek hated this time of the year, he normally could control himself, but once a year the monster had control. Derek could hear Stiles coming before he could even see him. His heart raced knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself. Panic took over his thoughts, 'God no...no...no he can't be here.' Derek thought. He could only think of how wrong everything could turn out if he was to let Stiles into his home; how he might hurt him. Walking to the door slowly he braces himself, lets his emotion of worry leave his face as he opens the door before Stiles even knocks. "You have to leave." he says harshly.

He watches as Stiles face falls, pain written across it as he meets Derek's eyes. "You have to leave...Now." Derek repeats. He knows he's hurting him, but Derek knew Stiles would never leave unless that happened.

"Derek...what... no," Stiles starts angrily. "I came here to spend time with my boyfriend and that's what I'm going to do." Stiles says as he wonders if he should go because he has a bad feeling. Derek would never be this rude without a reason.

Derek stares into wide chocolate brown eyes, he hates that he has to be rude with Stiles, but it's all about protecting him, even if it's from himself. "Stiles please, just listen to me. I need you to go." He says sounding a little defeated because he knows deep down Stiles isn't going to go. He wonders for just a moment why the teen has such faith in him. It breaks his heart that he can't just explain why he needs him to go, why he needs him to run away from the beast that's inside him.

Stiles can only stand there looking confused by the tone Derek uses. He can't help but feel like he's missing something as brown eyes meet greyish green. "I'm not going." Derek nods and steps aside as he lets Stiles in to the house before closing the door.

It's much later after Derek and Stiles have talked about why Derek needs him to go. Derek goes into an explanation about the full moon tonight, about the blood lust, the frenzy of control he's going to lose and how it's going to feel. Stiles can only listen with wide eyes and racing heart, but deep down Stiles knows Derek wouldn't kill him; that's how much faith he has in the wolf. So Stiles explains he's going to stay with him tonight, that they're going to ride out the full moon together.

It's around ten when the full moon starts to take effect over Derek, and he shifts. Stiles is excited until his excitement turns into ice cold fear as he realizes how true Derek's words were. He stares into hungry looking eyes, they scream for him to run but he can't he stays put. Stiles watches as Derek cocks his head to the side, then he lunges for him. Stiles is surprised so he jumps to the side and barley misses the clawed hand Derek swings at him.

Realizing that he might actually die tonight and that the man he's destined to be with is gonna be the one to kill him! Stiles runs for his life out of the house and towards his jeep when he feels a sharp pain in his leg. He couldn't escape Derek, he's a werewolf for god's sake. Stiles can feel the blood leaving his leg where Derek clawed at him. Determined to get away from Derek, Stiles grunts though the pain he feels throbbing through his leg and runs towards his jeep once more. He makes it to his jeep only to hear nothing; Derek wasn't chasing him anymore. Just as the thought passed a loud bang is heard from on top of his jeep.

Stiles screams bloody murder, then he goes to grab the shotgun he keeps under his seat. It's loaded with regular bullets of course, but he has wolfs bane in the glove compartment. Cocking the shot gun, he fires straight up into his roof. "Down boy, nice doggy." He says. The sarcastic tone is only met with an angry growl as he hit Derek. Cocking the shotgun once more he fires again, but the wolf has already jumped off the jeep only to land beside it and rip the door off its hinges. Stiles screams again and shoots Derek this time in the chest. For a split second he worried he might have got his heart, but then the wound heals almost immediately

Derek goes to grab Stiles, but not before Stiles grabs a wolfs bane bullet from the glove compartment and loads it into the shotgun and shoots Derek in the leg. He doesn't want the wolfs bane to enter to close to the heart cause Stiles has a plan.

Derek clutches Stiles to him; he can feel Stiles' arm break before the scream even leaves his lips. Then Derek lets go of Stiles as the pain from the wolfs bane gets worse as it moves through his system. Stiles turns to run but Derek isn't done with him, he grabs Stiles' hip claws digging in. Stiles screams in agony it is the third scream Stiles has done tonight, but he knows the wolfs bane is going to reach Derek's abdominal area soon and waits for him to fall to the ground. While Derek's writhing on the ground in pain Stiles considers healing him but decides to wait a few, what's a little more pain for the big bad wolf. Then a few minutes pass and Stiles notices that the poison is to close to his heart he doesn't wanna kill Derek just hurt him, so Stiles grabs another bullet from the glove compartment. He grabs a pair of pliers and pries the bullet apart, he dumps it on the hood and lights it on fire then he smears it in the bullet wound on Derek's leg, this makes Derek howl in agony. While Derek is writhing on the ground in pain Stiles limps to the house and passes out a few feet inside the door from the pain and blood loss.


	2. It Wasnt Me

  Derek wakes up on the ground after passing out from all the pain he endured the night previous. He starts to wonder why he is on the ground and not in his bed. He starts looking around and sees Stiles' jeep door across the yard, he can see and smell all the blood. As Derek is looking around trying to figure out what happen last night’s events come flooding back to him. He remembers talking to Stiles, telling him to leave but Stiles refusing to and Derek saying he won’t be able to control himself.  
 

Then it hits Derek 'Oh my god Stiles where is he?' Derek gets up and rushes into the house to find Stiles lying in a puddle of his own blood! Derek gasps and falls to his knees assuming he killed Stiles without even listening for a heartbeat! What Stiles said last night pops into Derek’s head 'I’m staying because i know you would never kill me.' A tear escapes Derek’s eye and he says "I guess you were wrong." Then he sees Stiles' chest move 'did he just take a breath? OH MY GOD he’s alive!' Derek rushes to Stiles' side, he listens for his heart beat and notices that it is very faint.  
  

So Derek picks up Stiles, carries him up stairs to the bathroom and lays him in the tub. He then grabs a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet to cut off Stiles' clothes so he can get a good look at the damage he caused. After cutting away his clothes Derek sees he did a great deal of damage to his boyfriend. Derek walks down stairs trying to fight the urge to cry at the damage he did to Stiles and grabs a sponge.  
  

He then walks back upstairs, into the bathroom. He takes Stiles out of the bath tub, places him on his bed and then turns on the water in the bathroom. When the water is a nice tempature he puts in the plug and lets the bath fill up about a 1/3 of the way. He then places Stiles in the tub and begins to wash off all the blood, dirt and stuff. While Derek is cleaning Stiles he thinks 'I can’t believe I did this. I think Stiles knew he would get hurt because he didn’t say I know you would never hurt me he said "i know you would never kill me."' Then Derek says aloud "dammit stiles i could've killed you! Why would you stay?" Then Derek finishes cleaning Stiles up, he lets out the bath water which is a reddish brown color from all the blood and dirt in it.  
  



	3. Because I Love You

Once Derek had Stiles on the bed unclothed leaving him in his boxers, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a jar. It was a plain looking jar, but the contents in it could save Stiles without taking him to the hospital and worrying everyone. Opening the jar Derek walked back over to the bed. He sat next to Stiles gently running a hand over his buzz cut head. "Why did you even stay?" Derek asked to no one but him self out loud.

It pained him, to know he was the reason Stiles was half alive. Dipping two fingers into the jar, Derek started to rub the clear thick cream like substance over Stiles head first. He rubbed it over a visible wound above the teens eye brow, it was cut and a little puffy but the bleeding has stop[ed away back. Running his finger over it, Derek went to the next wound which was Stiles chest. Grabbing more of healing medicine he rubbed it smoothly over soft pale skin. Paying close attention to the slow beating heart, Derek rubbed more in that area the most. He wait for the soft beat to get louder knowing the medicine was doing its job.

Once his upper body was caked with the cream like medicine he went to his thighs next. Running his hands up and down the teens legs, he massaged the cream into Stiles thighs. Derek stopped for only a moment after the scent of Stiles' arousal hit him. The smell of it was thick and sweet to the point of Derek wanting to jump the teen, but he let the thought go. 'This was not the time for that, not yet any ways.' Derek thought running his hands down to Stiles ankles then back up to his hips.

Derek stared at his handy work noting that the cream was soaking into his to skin, putting the lid back on the jar, he covered Stiles up as he walked back over to his dresser. Glance once more at Stiles, Derek heads down stairs to clean up the mess he had made nearly killing Stiles. It only took a few minutes to clean the yard. Once everything was back to normal, he headed back up the stairs hearing Stiles heart beat reaching a higher notch then normal. Running his hand once more down the teens neck to his chest he listen as his heart started being regularly. Taking a seat on the ground he stared at the resting teen in his bed.

'God what was I thinking.' Derek thought gazing at him. 'I nearly killed him. I almost did kill him.' he thought. Letting his head rest on his knees that where pulled up to his chest Derek thought about a life without Stiles and how it wouldn't be a life at all. He couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about not having Stiles.

He must have been on the floor for a couple of hours when he heard Stiles heart beat pick up again. Rushing to his side Derek noted that his once touch didn't calm him again. The scream that leaves Stiles voice is loud and piercing. It echos off the walls of the burnt down house.

"GET AWAY NO NO GET AWAY!"

Derek notices Stiles is still asleep laying down next to him he runs a hand down the teens side trying to calm him whispering soft words into his ear."Shush...shush... its okay... Stiles it's okay... I'm here"

Derek watches as wide brown eyes open. He can still fell the fear rolling off him, but once he hugs him to his chest Derek feels Stiles relax in his hold. "Derek?" he whispers voice cracking from dryness and the scream that left his mouth minutes ago.

"Yeah Stiles?" Derek asked a relived feeling washing over him.

"Told you, you wouldn't kill me." Stiles says in a light tone as Derek stiffens. "Derek?" he asks turning around in the light grip around him. "Too soon... yeah too soon. I was only joking. I'm sorry." Stiles rushed out running hand over his tense jaw bone.

Derek closes his eyes not able to look Stiles in the eye any more as he whispers to him. "I almost killed you." he rushes out in one breath. "I would have killed you if you hadn't shot me." Derek said opening his eyes once more.

Stiles stared into flashing blue eyes. "No you wouldn't have." Stiles says running his finger over plumpt lips whispering just as lowly as Derek's voice. "You my wolf." Stiles said as he leaned up letting his lips kiss the scruffy jaw bone before lightly nipping at Derek's lower lip. "You and your wolf love me... your wolf just enjoys tough love."

At that Derek had to laugh. "Your really not afraid of me?" he asked after a while.

Stiles stayed quite thinking about that. "No more then usual, but Derek I want you to know I heard your question?" Stiles said after a while.

"What question?" Derek asked frowning just a bit before soft fingers smoothed over his forehead.

"The one where you asked why I stayed!"

"Oh that one..."

"Yes that one and I stayed because I love you!" Stiles heard Derek's breath catch and he just hoped it wasn't too soon. "Derek?"

"Do you really mean it?" Derek hoped he did.

"Yes Derek I mean it. I love you!"

Derek just smiled brightly and said, "I love you to Stiles! More than you will ever know!" Derek said feeling elated stiles loved him back.

"I have an idea." Stiles said looking up into bright green eyes.

"You couldn't possibly have any idea how much I love you stiles."

"Rest now stiles we can talk more after you get some rest."

"Ok I will rest now, but first Derek could I borrow some pants?"

Derek let a loud and happy laugh at this. "I can do one better. I bought new boxers the other day. Want a pair?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok." Derek walks over to the dresser and pulls out an unopened pack of boxers.

"What color?"

"Blue!"

Derek opens it and grabs the blue pair handing them to Stiles and kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me." Derek says closing the door a tad.

"Okay" Stiles mumbled already feeling sleepy, he sits up and puts the boxers on then lays back down but before he closes his eyes he sees a woman standing near the other side of the bed.

Derek Is in the midst of cleaning rubble from the living room, because he has decided to slowly rebuild the mansion to its former glory. He doesn't want to bulldoze the house but he will have to eventually. With the money his folks left to him and Laura now just him he can afford to rebuild it from ground up. Derek is brought out of his thoughts when feels a familiar presence but it's not Stiles or even Scott it's his Mom!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom?" Derek whispered, his tone saturated in disbelief, he stops his movements trying to make sense of what he felt. He stopped what he was doing and rushed up the stairs.

In the room, Cindy Hale walked over to Stiles' side of the bed, and looked down at him lovingly.

"So you are my Derek's mate." She spoke quietly, her voice as gentle as her face.

"Uhh… yes, m-ma'am." Stiles stuttered out, fearing the possibility that he was going crazy or worse he was dead.

"Such great manners; you're not dead, dear. What is your name?" asked Cindy in a motherly voice.

"It's Stiles, ma'am. May I ask yours?" Questioned the teen, slightly more at ease now that he knew he wasn't dead.

"I'm Cindy Hale, Derek's mother," answered Mrs. Hale

"Oh my god! It's an honor to meet you, Momma Hale!" Stiles said excitingly.

"Well, thank you Stiles, dear. It's a joy to meet you too; I feared Derek would be too grief-ridden to notice his mate." She told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Not that I'm not glad to meet you, Momma Hale, but why you are here?" He asked inquiringly, but before she could answer Derek walked in and froze at the doorway.

"Momma?" The normally strong male sounded like he was twelve again. Cindy stood up slowly, her heart clenching in her chest at seeing her son again.

"Yes, baby boy, it's me." She outstretched her arms, her eyes clouding with unshed tears. "Come and give me a hug." She spoke as if she was speaking to a little kid, her voice slightly cracking with emotion.

Derek just stood there for a moment, and then he started crying, launching himself into his mother's arms; hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder.

"I have missed you so much, momma! I'm so sorry!" Derek said voice thick with emotion, not caring that he was being very emotional.

Mrs. Hale hugged Derek back, holding him as close as possible.

"Shush now, baby. I have missed you too." She whispered, pulling back to look Derek in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for!"

The words make Derek cry even move, the guilt in his heart weighing heavily on him.

"But momma I brought Kate into our lives, I'm the reason our whole family was killed"

"Shush now, child. You are not the reason we died; we died because it was our time." Cindy told him trying to soothe her troubled son.

"Oh momma…Uncle Peter killed Laura. I killed him afterwards; I had to avenge my sister. Now I'm alone I have no one!" Derek says heart-broken.

At hearing this, Stiles feels hurt, he can almost feel his heart break. "Derek, I thought… I thought I was someone to you!" he says on the verge of crying.

"What?" Derek looks confused for a second before recognition at what he had said lights his face. "Oh My God. Stiles, that's not what I meant! I love you, I just I miss my family and by killing my uncle I killed my last family member." Derek says while rushing to his distraught mate's side, feeling bad for having forgotten that Stiles was there.

"I know Derek I just thought you would talk to me when you were feeling like this. I thought you knew I would be here for you!" Stiles said still feeling pained.

"Derek, you need to learn to confide in your mate. To answer your question Stiles, I am here because you proved yourself worthy of being Derek's mate." Stiles eyes widen at her words and he feels his body tingle. "Which means, Derek, that you have found your mate and since he has proven worthy by not dying as a result of your attack, you will no longer be subject to the Blood Moon." Mrs. Hale said with a smile stretching her face...

"That's great momma, how long do you get to stay?" Derek asked hopeful to get to spend more time with her.

"I can stay for three days, and then I must go back. Unless you would like to see someone else then I must go before they come, my dear." said Mrs. Hale.

"Derek, I would love to meet your whole family but mostly Laura and your dad. But it is up to you on whether you want to spend the three days with your mom or one day with three different family members." Stiles told him, forgetting about his earlier pain that was now replaced with the hope that he could meet all of them.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Cindy interrupted him, "Actually, Stiles dear, you can meet the whole family... "At this Stiles looked weary, thinking of the only way he would be able to meet the whole Hale family and almost as if reading his mind, Cindy clarified. "Without dying, that is; you just have to really want it, deep in your heart and soul."

"I do want it, but how do I make it happen?" He asked eager to know the answer.

"You have to be turned and howl for them." Derek opened his mouth to protest but Cindy put her hand up to silence him, "unless you and Derek have an emotional bond that forms after you mate," finished Cindy.

Stiles blushed a deep red color.

"No ma'am, there is no bond. We haven't mated yet." He turns to look at Derek. "Derek, I really want to meet your family and if the only thing that standing in my way is you biting me then …" he trailed off looking pointedly at Derek, making him gulp, knowing what Stiles insinuating.

Derek looks at his mom. "Ok momma, is that all I have to do? Bite him and wait for tomorrow?"

"Yes but Derek you know sex isn't required for mating, right?" She told him, a sly smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few of these already written from ages ago. I finished Unknown. I am trying to finish or at least continue some of these stories. No promises on anything, i've long stopped thinking i can easily write again haha. But sometimes its easier than others.


	5. Mating Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in 2011 so yes Dereks mothers name is not Talia

“No mama I didn’t know that. How else can you create a mating bond?” Derek asks confused. He’s almost positive the only way to create a mating bond was by sex.

Cindy smiles, “Well, Derek dear, answer me this. What would you do to make Stiles happy?”

 Derek opens his mouth to answer, but Cindy holds up her hand signaling she’s not done yet. “How far would you go to protect him?”

Derek waits a minute to see if she’s done, when she doesn’t speak again he answers, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make Stiles happy. I would go to the end of the world to protect him” As he finishes talking Stiles gets off of the bed, he moved sorely but not nearly as sore as he imagined he’d be, and Derek wraps his arms around him.

Stiles smiles as the arms encircle him, but the need to go to the bathroom makes him lean up and kiss Derek’s cheek, “Derek, I have to go to the bathroom.”

Cindy and Derek laugh and Derek lets go of Stiles. After Stiles left, Cindy turns back to Derek and smiles. “Derek, if Stiles feels the same then all you have to do is give him the mating bite. The reason most wolves mate during sex is because that’s when your feelings are heightened and it creates a stronger bond. But from what you said, your bond will be just as strong without the sex.”

Derek looks thoughtful for a moment before he smiles and sits down on the bed. “Damn Momma, he annoyed the crap out of me when we first met.  He was always stuttering, rambling and smelling aroused. Half the time I wanted to laugh at him and the other I wanted to shut him up. One night… I was shot and he took care of me, let me stay at his place for a while until I was completely better. By that point I had started to fall for him so I,” Derek blushes slightly and Stiles comes out of the bathroom but Derek doesn’t notice, “Well, I stayed longer than I needed to. I pretended like I was still hurt because I knew he wouldn’t kick me out unless I was completely healed. I did this just to be around him longer. When he went to sleep at night, I would watch him sleep until I couldn’t keep my eyes open.” Derek finishes smiling and Cindy grins.

“Derek I’m so happy for you.  You had it easy. Your father and I hated each other at first, then we got trapped in a room and got to know each other and we slowly fell in love.”

Stiles finally makes himself known, “Derek, tell her about how you asked me out.”

Derek blushes a deep red “I would rather not.” he grumbles.

Stiles laughs and says, “Fine, I will then.”

Cindy looks amusedly between the two boys at which Derek blushes more profoundly.

“You see, Momma Hale, Derek is quite the romantic. I got out of the shower one night, dressed for bed running a towel through my hair, and I heard this deep sexy voice say _‘please be mine. I couldn’t be more in love with you if I tried._ ’ I jumped and screamed. And this guy,” He points his thumb in Derek’s direction, “laughed at me and apologized for scaring me. I thought he was joking about loving me because he’s always a sour wolf but he walked over to me and said, ‘ _I’m not joking. I love you Stiles_ ’ then he kissed me. I melted instantly into the kiss and he asked me again if I would be his and I said yes.” Stiles smiles at a completely embarrassed looking Derek.

Cindy laughs at her son’s expense, “You are about as romantic as your Uncle Peter. He used to be such a sweet heart.” Derek’s eyes turn red at the mention of Peter and Cindy notices. “Now Derek, don’t go being a sour wolf…” she winks at Stiles and Derek frowns, ”about your uncle it wasn’t his fault that fire did more damage to him than any of us. It killed us but it burned out his humanity left only the wolf behind.”

 Derek frowns but a mutters a sorry to his mother. Cindy turns to Stiles, a serious expression on her face.  “Now I must ask you, two questions and answer them honestly.” Stiles nodded and Mrs. Hale continued, “What would you do to make Derek happy? How far would you go to protect Derek?”

Stiles thought about the questions for a second before answering. “I can’t think of anything I wouldn’t do for Derek to make him happy. I would do everything in my power and then some to protect Derek. He’s my whole world.”

Mrs. Hale smiles a big beautiful smile at his answers. “Ok then Derek, you must talk with him about what I told you. I’m tired dear, so is my room fit for sleeping?”

“No mom, it’s not. You can sleep here, Stiles and I will take the couch, it pulls out.” Derek says. Cindy nods and the boys leave the room to let her rest.


End file.
